Wolverine Vol 2 50
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** * ** *** *** *** Other Characters: * ** ** Several unnamed agents * Director of Central Intelligence * * * Professor's unnamed secretary * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* Citicorps Building ******* Hydra's Manhattan Base **** ***** ****** *** *** **** ***** ***** *** **** ** ** *** **** ***** *** Logan and Silver Fox's Cabin, Canadian Rockies, Yukon * Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * * | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue... After learning from Forge that the SHIELD helicarrier often refuels atop of the Citicorp buidling in Manhattan, Logan decides to pay them a visit. He literally drives his motorcycle into the building and rides the elevator up to the top floor. Knowing that security would figure he would take the freight elevator to the roof, Logan surprises them by lugging his Harley Davidson up the stairs the rest of the way and smashes his way through the main window of the SHIELD helicarrier. Confronting Nick Fury, Logan demands answers about his past and threatens to leak information about his mission in Cuba shortly after the Kennedy assassination if Fury doesn't comply. Fury agrees to help and has a file on Logan pulled from the National Security Agency's database. This not only sets off flags at the Department of Agriculture in Washington D.C., but also at a secret Hydra base that is tapped into the NSA computers. When the information is logged by their computers, one of the Hydra hackers pays a visit to his leader to report the information. This Hydra leader tells them to leave so that they can contemplate on this information. Logan meanwhile pays a visit to the Department of Agriculture's Pest Control agency and demands to speak to the Professor, whom he knows works there thanks to the information provided to him by Fury. When the secretary refuses to let him pass, Logan agrees to leave, deciding that he will try to nail the Professor legally if he has to. As he goes, he warns the secretary that he's found the location of the warehouse in Windsor, Ontario that is in his dreams and he intends to go there and collect the evidence he needs. Inside his office, the Professor and Hines overhear this, and the Professor tells Hines that Logan is playing right into his hands that this will lead only to his death. He tells Hines that they are to book a trip to Canada immediately. Wolverine returns to the X-Mansion where he takes off in the Blackbird with Cyclops, Jean Grey, Jubilee and Professor X heading toward the warehouse in Windsor. Along the way, he tells them the information he pulled from the NSA filled almost two shoe boxes full of floppy discs and that although a lot of the information was about the Weapon X program, funded by the CIA through a special agreement with Canada, the real information -- like the location of the warehouse in Windsor was what he was really looking for. He asks his friends to go over the rest of the data while he goes in alone and investigates the location. As they speed toward their destination, Jean Grey notes that Wolverine is wearing the costume he wore when he just joined the X-Men and fears that he is regressing to a period prior to when he joined the group. When they arrive at the warehouse, Wolverine drops down and enters the building unaware that he is not only being watched by the Professor and Hines, but also by agents of Hydra. Inside, Logan is distressed to find that there are a number of realistic sets that have been constructed of various locations. The first one he finds is the supposed shoot out that happened in this warehouse. He examines the room and finds that the calendar doesn't have a picture of the cabin he believed he had with Silver Fox, but instead is of scenic Castroville California. He looks out the fake window and is further perplexed to see that it's a backdrop of San Francisco. Going through the other sets he is alarmed to find the bar and saw mill where he fought Sabertooth after he supposedly raped and murdered Silver Fox . Other rooms were not from his memories, including a junior prom, a living room, a computer room, and a jungle. When Logan finds that there is no set based on the cabin in his memories he becomes happy knowing that that at least was a true memory. Aboard the Blackbird, Professor X detects that Logan is extremely happy, allaying any concerns among the X-Men that anything amiss is going on below. Jubilee becomes incredibly bored scanning over the NSA records, however Cyclops encourages her to keep at it. Te Professor and Hines enter the building and decide to monitor Logan from the long abandoned control room. The Professor attaches a switch box onto the console that will control the Shiva program that Logan is about to unknowingly activate. After avoiding a pit of spikes, Logan comes across a giant door marked "Shiva" that he recalls from his memories unearthed at the Weapon X project facility in Alberta. Noticing that there is a keyhole on the door, he takes the Native pouch with the keys from his old Lotus Seven out of his belt and finds that it surprisingly unlocks the door. Logan is then attacked by a robot controlled by the Shiva program. As Wolverine fights the robot, the Professor explains to Hines that the Shiva program was designed to eliminate any rogue Weapon X agents and that it utilized robot bodies, that once destroyed, would activate a new robot who could not be defeated the same way. Logan experiences this painfully, when he destroys on Shiva robot only to be attacked by another. Aboard the Blackbird, the X-Men come across a listing of Weapon X inductees whom, noting that Wolverine's name was at the top of the list, and they begin to wonder what significance this order has. As Wolverine battles on against the Shiva robot, the Professor and Hines are attacked by the Hydra leader who reveals herself to be none other than Silver Fox. Silver Fox knocks out Hines and then pulls her gun on the Professor. While in the series of sets, Wolverine is about to gain the upper hand against the Shiva robot when it blasts him with a mind probe that makes him relive every pain, injury and moment of agony and tortures him with painful memories. As this is happening, Silver Fox looks at the monitors and sees that they are fighting in a set designed as a junior high. This triggers a memory of her youth when she was a teen at the prom. She remembers that Logan was her date and when going out in the parking lot she would find him being beat up by the other teens for brining a Native to the prom. After the men flee, Logan told her to leave him alone. This resurfaced memory gives the Professor a window to try and attack Silver Fox, however she unloads her gun into him. Back aboard the Blackbird, the X-Men realize that the list is a order of termination for Weapon X inductees and rush down to the building to aid Wolverine. They arrive just in time to see him destroy the Shiva robot, shredding it to bits with his claws. They are then alerted by a womans scream and go down to the control room where they find Hines alone with the dead body of the Professor. Hines tells them that in last mortal action the Professor activated all of the Shiva robots and they had all fled the building chanting one name: Sabertooth. While Logan is happy that it couldn't have happened to a better guy, the X-Men are concerned about the other people on the list and that they could be innocent targets or even people they know. When Wolverine continues to be apathetic about the fate of those on the list, the Professor notes that Logan may have changed and is no longer the man they once knew. | Notes = Continuity Notes * Logan, Sabretooth and Mastodon's clashing against Silver Fox's terrorist cell shown in - is revealed to be a false memory, an implant recordered on Weapon X Program's Windsor set in Ontario; it has been also revealed in this issue that all the subjects were implanted false memories; Silver Fox, for example, remembered being abandoned by her boyfriend Logan at her Prom party in San Francisco. Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: Wolverine (Logan) * - Talking to Forge. * - With Canadian Army. | Trivia = * Cover is a die-cut, fold-up cover (Weapon X files ripped by claws) | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Shiva Scenario